Wherever you will go
by Goldleaf
Summary: Sequel zu Return und Speak quickly!
1. Verwirrung

Wherever you will go  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Ich verehre Tolkien und sein Werk, auch der Kinofilm ist unbezahlbar wertvoll, doch in Metaphern möchte ich mich ergehen und in Worte kleiden, was mich bewegt. Dies tue ich in den Kleidern mancher Tolkien-Figuren... kein Raub ist intendiert noch Reichtum, allein der meines Herzens.  
  
Für Eomer. Und ganz sicher nicht für den aus den Büchern... und nicht für den aus dem Film... nein, für meinen Eomer. In großer Liebe und Dankbarkeit, für alles... ich umarme dich, mein Herz.  
  
Autor: Goldleaf/Glorfindel  
  
Sequel zu: Return  
  
Rating: PG 13-R  
  
Zusammenfassung: Dinge kommen oft vollkommen anders, als man sie sich so erdachte in seinen kühnsten Träumen.  
  
Geplante Personen (die Geschichte wird sich auch wieder selbst schreiben, fürchte ich....): Legolas, Haldir, Thranduil, Elrond, Eomer und Glorfindel.  
  
Danke der Band "The Calling" für ein Lied, was mich nicht mehr loslässt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Verwirrung  
  
Als Eomer, der König von Rohan, Edoras erreichte, verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Violette Abenddämmerung zog sich über die Fachwerkhäuser und als das Tor geöffnet wurde und die Wächter staunend sahen, wer da einritt, ganz allein, da zogen sich wenige blutrote Wolken über die Himmelsstelle, an der eben noch das helle Gestirn stand.  
  
Nacht brach ein, und sie brach heftig und schnell ein. Kalter Wind umpfiff die Burgstatt, und in der Goldenen Halle von Meduseld waren mehrere Feuer nötig, um den König zu wärmen, der fror.  
  
Kalte Hände griffen nach dem Herzen des Eomer, und seltsam flüsternde Stimmen machten sich in seinem Kopfe breit. Er versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, indem er nach Legolas schickte, dem Elben aus dem Großen Grünen Walde.  
  
Und Legolas kam.  
  
Wie er da stand, vor dem König, so schlank, so groß, so schön, da zerfiel die Illusion in tausend Stücke, und Eomer brach in Tränen aus. Legolas starrte ungläubig auf das Schauspiel vor ihm und senkte sich dann auf seine Knie, der Versuch eines Trostes, doch Eomer stand auf und ließ ihn hinter sich.  
  
Die Tür krachte ins Schloss, als der König erneut das Pferd sattelte und in die Nacht ritt. 


	2. Reite weiter

Kapitel 2: Reite weiter  
  
Zwischenspiel: Songtext von: Loreena McKennitt - Nightride across the Caucasus (deutsche Übersetzung)  
  
Leicht geändert durch meine Hand.  
  
Glorfindel: "Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter...  
  
Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter...  
  
Dort sind Visionen...  
  
Dort sind Erinnerungen...  
  
Dort sind Echos von donnerden Hufen...  
  
Dort ist Feuer...  
  
Dort ist Lachen...  
  
Dort ist der Klang von tausend Tauben...  
  
Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter...  
  
Im Samt der Dunkelheit...  
  
Von den Schatten stiller Bäume...  
  
Dort wachen SIE...  
  
Dort warten SIE...  
  
Zeugen vom Geheimnis des Lebens...  
  
Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter...  
  
Fallende Sterne über schlummernde Hügel...  
  
Sie tanzen bis zum Ozean...  
  
Reite über das Land...  
  
Und du wirst spüren meine zarte Hand...  
  
Führend zum Schicksal...  
  
Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter..."  
  
Eomer: "Nimm mich mit auf diese Reise...  
  
Wo die Grenzen der Zeit nicht sind...  
  
In Kathedralen des Waldes...  
  
In den Worten der verlorenen Stimm'..."  
  
Glorfindel: "Finde die Antworten...  
  
Stell' die Fragen...  
  
Finde Wurzeln eines alten Baumes...  
  
Tanze mit mir...  
  
Singe mit mir..."  
  
Eomer: "Ich werde weiter reiten...  
  
bis der Mond das Meer berührt..."  
  
Glorfindel: "Reite weiter...  
  
durch die Nacht...  
  
reite weiter..." 


	3. Bande

Kapitel 3: Bande  
  
Nachteinbruch.  
  
Haldir und Glorfindel hatten Rast gemacht, kurz vor den Toren Edoras. Sie blickten auf die Festung und saßen am Rande eines kleinen Waldes in tiefem Grase, an alte Bäume gelehnt. Glorfindels Aufmerksamkeit verlor sich zusehends und Haldir betrachtete den Noldo mit Neugier.  
  
"An was denkst du?" durchbrach der lorische Elb schließlich die Stille.  
  
Glorfindel zuckte zusammen und sah Haldir so durchdringend an, dass dieser sich sofort zurückzog und den Blick senkte.  
  
Die Musik in Glorfindel verstummte. Er hörte Musik, wie von ferne... und lockende Worte. Sie schienen jedoch seinem Inneren zu entstammen... ein altes Lied, lange vergessen, einem Menschen gewidmet, der Gondolins Grenzen einst betrat und nie mehr derselbe war wie zuvor.  
  
Was ist los mit mir?  
  
Glorfindel versuchte Melodie und die lockenden Worte zu verscheuchen und dann sah er es.  
  
Staub wirbelte auf, als ein Reiter die Tore Edoras' verließ.  
  
Haldir sah gebannt hin, wie der Reiter davonstieb, davonpreschte, fast gejagt.  
  
Allein.  
  
Keiner begleitete ihn.  
  
Und doch flatterte hinter ihm die Farbe, die ihn unverkennbar als denjenigen kennzeichnete, um den es sich handelte... das Purpur des Königs.  
  
"Legolas und der König haben wohl ein Zerwürfnis", bemerkte Glorfindel trocken.  
  
Haldir starrte den älteren Elben sprachlos an. "Wie kannst du nur-" hob er dann an, um im gleichen Augenblick zu verstummen, denn der Reiter war stehengeblieben, um dann kehrt zu machen und sein Pferd genau in ihre Richtung zu lenken.  
  
"Nimm dein Schwert, rasch!" zischte Haldir, doch Glorfindel blieb unter dem Baum sitzen, ohne jegliche Regung.  
  
"Wir brauchen keine Waffen", antwortete er, und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an den breiten Stamm, an dem er ruhte. 


	4. Zusammenstoß

Kapitel 4: Zusammenstoß  
  
Legolas zögerte keinen Augenblick und machte sich reisefertig. Er verhüllte sein Haupt, fand in der Waffenkammer von Edoras passende Rüstung und Helm und in Augenblicken wurde aus ihm ein Rohirrim. In der Stallung suchte er nach einem Pferde, mit dem er Kontakt aufnahm, und fand es in Form einer schlanken, braunen Stute, die ihm Einlass gewährte in ihre Gedanken. Legolas flüsterte in ihre Seele, und sie willigte ein, ihn zu tragen.  
  
Am Tor von Edoras angekommen, ließ Legolas das Visier herab und die Zeichen des königlichen Hofes Rohans an seiner Rüstung ließen die Wachen keine Sekunde zögern, zu öffnen.  
  
Legolas ritt hinfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der König von Rohan war an seinem Ziele angelangt.  
  
Nacht hatte sich über Mittelerde gesenkt, und er ließ sein Pferd anhalten, einige Meter entfernt von den beiden Elben, die beide auf dem Boden saßen und ihn ansahen. Haldir versuchte, seine Aufregung nicht zu zeigen, denn er traute Eomer nicht, zumal dieser in voller Bewaffnung gekommen war. Glorfindels Blick war leicht abwesend, nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt, er schien woanders zu sein.  
  
Und das war er auch.  
  
Eomer hörte eine samtweiche Stimme in seinen Tiefen. Eine Sprache, die er nicht verstand mit seinem Wissen, doch eine Sprache, die er verstand mit seinem Herzen.  
  
Eine Sprache, die er nicht hören wollte.  
  
"Was wollt ihr noch hier?" herrschte Eomer schließlich die beiden Elben an, sich losreißend von der Melodie in seiner Seele.  
  
Glorfindel lächelte, und Haldirs Blick verdüsterte sich.  
  
"Ihr seid so willkommen wie die Pest!" rief der König und zog sein Schwert.  
  
Glorfindel stand auf.  
  
"Bitte. Tu es doch." Ein Schritt näher auf Eomer zu.  
  
"Du... du arroganter...." Eomers braune Augen blitzten zornig, und er stieg von seinem Pferd herab. Einen Schritt näher heran an den Elben aus Bruchtal.  
  
"Ich bin unbewaffnet." Die blauen Augen Glorfindels suchten die braunen des Königs, in denen ein Vulkan ausbrach. Feuer von Zorn und Wut spiegelten sich in Eomers schönem Gesicht, und er erhob sein Schwert.  
  
Haldir stand sofort neben Glorfindel, den Bogen gespannt, sein Ziel: Eomers Herz.  
  
Doch Glorfindel legte seine Hand auf Haldirs, drückte den Bogen nach unten.  
  
"Lass es, Freund. Lass es."  
  
Der Elb mit den goldblonden Locken griff in Eomers Schwert. Die Klinge schnitt durch seine Hand, doch Glorfindel lächelte immer noch. Wie zuvor Haldirs Bogen drückte er die Waffe nach unten.  
  
"Bring mich nach Edoras, König!"  
  
Eomer ließ das Schwert zu Boden fallen, starrte auf den Noldo.  
  
Am Horizont wirbelte Staub auf, ein Reiter näherte sich, gekleidet in den königlichen Farben, einer der Rohirrim.... oder einer, der so aussah. Haldirs Augen verengten sich, sein Herz kündigte an, dass es kein Mensch war, der da auf sie zugestürmt kam. 


	5. Umarmung

Für nur einen Moment vernachlässigte Eomer seine Deckung, und als er zur Besinnung kam, fand er sich in den Armen Glorfindels wieder, dessen blaue Augen ihn nur kurz um Einverständnis baten und dann verschmolzen die Lippen des Königs von Rohan mit denen des Elben, der aus Mandos Hallen wiedergekehrt war.  
  
Atemlos kämpften sie miteinander, mit Waffen, die weitaus tiefer verletzen konnten als es Schwerter oder Dolche je vermochten, und Eomer spürte in seinem Nacken die Hand des Elben, dessen Blut, das ihn zeichnete, und er streckte seine Arme aus, alle beide, und presste den Körper Glorfindels an sich, an seine Rüstung, an sein Sein. Er wusste nicht, mit seinem Verstande, was da gerade geschah, er wusste nur, mit seinem Herzen, dass hier etwas war, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Und Glorfindels Griff war fast schmerzhaft, denn auch der Elb konnte es fühlen, was ihm widerfuhr, wer da vor ihm stand - und er hatte nicht vor, das zu verspielen.  
  
Haldir starrte die beiden an, fassungslos, und vergaß darüber hinaus vollkommen den Reiter, der sich ihnen in der Dunkelheit näherte.  
  
"Und ob ich dich nach Edoras bringe!" keuchte Eomer schließlich, als er den Kuss brach.  
  
Glorfindels ebenmäßiges Gesicht war erhitzt, seine Wangen glühten, und dann lächelte er.  
  
"So sei es denn..."  
  
Eomer konnte und wollte den Körperkontakt zu Glorfindel nun nicht mehr brechen, er legte seinen Arm um den Elben und zog ihn besitzergreifend zu sich. Glorfindel lächelte nur, schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, signalisierte dem König sein Einverständnis, indem er ihn nicht abschüttelte, sondern sich etwas in die Umarmung hineinschmiegte.  
  
Sie sprachen nichts.  
  
Alle drei beobachteten den Reiter, der immer näher kam.  
  
Der Lorier war es schließlich, der die atemlose Stille unterbrach, denn er hatte erkannt, wer auf sie zupreschte.  
  
"Glorfindel, Eomer... Legolas naht sich uns!" rief er, und keine 5 Atemzüge weiter war der Sohn Thranduils bei den dreien, stieg von seinem Pferd ab und nahm den Helm ab.  
  
Eomer bemerkte nicht, dass seine Hand immer noch um Glorfindels Schultern lag. 


	6. Dolchstoß

Legolas' Augen waren Eiskristalle, die sich abwechselnd in Eomer und Glorfindel bohrten.  
  
Er verstand sofort, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, er verstand es sogar noch vor dem König von Rohan und dem Elben aus Gondolin, der einst Gefährte seines Vaters war.  
  
Seine erhitzten Wangen glühten und schließlich rang er sich erlösende Worte ab, die Stille durchbrechend: "Von ihm wirst du es erst recht nicht bekommen, Eomunds Sohn!"  
  
Glorfindel löste sich aus der Umarmung Eomers und trat einen Schritt auf Legolas zu, der am ganzen Leibe zitterte. "Und was, Legolas, soll er von mir nicht bekommen? Was hast du ihm verweigert?"  
  
"Das wirst du schon noch rechtzeitig erfahren, du - du...." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab, noch bevor weitere Worte ihm entfahren konnten. Rote Gluten durchströmten ihn, Blut überschwemmte seine Gedanken, heiß und kochend, und glühende Eifersucht bemächtigte sich seiner. Zu spät, hämmerte es in seinem Herzen, zu spät, ich habe verloren. Hätte ich es doch nur gesagt. Doch ich fühlte es nicht, ich wollte es nicht. Legolas bemühte sich, seine aufgepeitschten Gedanken zu beruhigen, und schlussendlich wandte er sich wieder zu den dreien und sprach, seltsam leise: "Vielleicht bin ich sogar froh, dass es so gekommen ist."  
  
"Wir sollten nach Edoras zurückkehren", schlug Eomer vor, und dabei stellte er unangenehm berührt fest, dass seine sonst so sichere Stimme zitterte. Er räusperte sich und fügte hinzu: "Alle zusammen. Ich denke, wir sollten reden."  
  
Legolas' Augen wurden noch größer bei diesen Worten, dann lachte er auf, ein unschönes, verzweifeltes Lachen: "Alle zusammen? Ich denke, das wäre dir am liebsten, was? Alle zusammen. Wie wäre es denn auch noch mit Haldir von Lorien? Deine - Obsession für Elben treibt dich in seltsame Gedanken, König von Rohan. Ich zumindest werde deiner freundlichen Einladung nicht folgen, wenn es recht ist. Falls ich mich richtig erinnere, verließ ich deine freundliche Halle eben eh verkleidet... man hätte mich kaum durch das Tor gelassen, hätte ich nicht vorgegeben, einer deiner Getreuen zu sein!"  
  
Der Prinz des Großen Grünen Waldes warf einen scharfen und vernichtenden Blick auf Eomer, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich bin mir durchaus unsicher, ob Glorfindel von Imladris, der Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blumen von Gondolin und seines Zeichen Balrogschlächter, Elb des Ersten Zeitalters, Kämpfer im Bündnis der Elben und Menschen gegen Sauron, sich bewusst ist, was du mir angetan hast, Menschenkönig. Und ich bin mir ebenso unsicher, dass du weißt, wen du da vor dir hast, Eomer. Das ist kein Spielzeug. Das ist... ein... Untoter!" Legolas warf das Wort wie einen Dolch und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht - der goldblonde Elb zuckte zusammen und als er Legolas antworten wollte, spürte er, wie etwas seine Kehle einschnürte. Er brachte keine Antwort zustande, so schwieg er. 


	7. Kein Blick zurück

7: Kein Blick zurück  
  
Legolas, Prinz des Großen Grünen Waldes, Sohn Thranduils, sah noch einmal jedem in die Augen.  
  
Haldir von Lorien - dem Elben, von dem er dachte, er liebe ihn. Den Elben, den er zurückbrachte aus Mandos Hallen, mit der Kraft seiner Tränen, bereits fast unerreichbar für ihn nach Helms Klamm... den Elben, den er zusammen mit seinem Herren sehen musste, in lustvoller und inniger Umarmung.  
  
Eomer von Rohan - der blonde Menschenkönig, der ihn einst mit Gewalt entführte und zu dem Seinen gemacht hatte, den er in unendlichen dunklen Nächten hatte lieben gelernt, mit heimlicher Glut und Hingabe - den er aber nie verstanden hatte in seiner Menschlichkeit. Da stand er nun, stolz und doch unsicher, an der Seite des Elben, von dem er dachte, dass er vielleicht eines Tages mit ihm in fast verwandschaftlichen Kontakt würde treten werden -  
  
Glorfindel von Imladris und Gondolin - der ehemalige Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blumen, Elb des ersten Zeitalters und seit Tausenden von Jahren die heimliche Liebe seines eigenen Vaters. Und ausgerechnet Glorfindel sollte sich zwischen ihn und Eomer drängen? Ausgerechnet dieser uralte Elb sollte die Liebe eines wilden jungen Rohirrimkönigs errungen haben, in - Minuten? Oder war es ein Zauber, den Glorfindel auf Eomer geworfen hatte? Mit welchen Mitteln arbeitete dieser Noldo, hieß es nicht immer, einem Noldo sei nicht zu trauen?  
  
Legolas' Stirn zog sich in Falten und er wandte sich ab, keine Sekunde länger gewillt, auch nur einen Moment seines Lebens mit einem der Anwesenden zu teilen, schwang sich auf das Pferd und ritt, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, in die verschlingend schwarze Nacht.  
  
************ 


	8. Wherever you will go

Kapitel 8: Wherever you will go  
  
Haldir von Lorien zögerte keine Sekunde, dann stob er Legolas nach. Er wusste, wo sein Glück lag, selbst wenn es Dekaden brauchen würde, um Legolas wiederzugewinnen. Diese Zeit würde er dem Prinzen schenken, dem sein Herz gehörte. Und hier war er überflüssig, das erkannte er mit einem einzigen Blick auf den König von Rohan und Glorfindel von Imladris.  
  
Haldir brauchte Legolas nicht lange hinterherzuhetzen, denn Legolas wartete bereits auf ihn. Sie fielen sich nicht in die Arme, aber sie sahen sich lange an, und dann ritten sie gemeinsam, schweigend, den gleichen Weg zusammen, zurück nach Lorien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer von Rohan sprach ebenfalls kein Wort, als er erneut auf den Elben zutrat und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
  
"Komm mit mir..." flüsterte er, seine Stimme war rauh, belegt, spiegelte seine Aufregung, seine Aufgewühltheit wieder. "Komm mit mir nach Rohan, in die goldene Halle von Meduseld, und werde mein Gefährte... " Und werde meiner, konnte er sich gerade noch verkneifen, zu gut wusste er um Legolas' Widerstände gegenüber diesem Worte. Den Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal begehen.  
  
"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, nach zwei Begegnungen?" fragte Glorfindel leise und ergriff die feste, starke Hand, die doch so empfindsam erschien.  
  
"Weil mein Herz es mir sagt", antwortete Eomer und zog den Elben nahe an sich.  
  
Und wie kann ich mir so sicher sein, stellte sich Glorfindel die gleiche Frage, nur, um die gleiche Antwort zu fühlen, tief in seinem Herzen. Kurz dachte er an Thranduil. Aber er schaffte es nicht, die überwältigenden Gefühle, die er für diesen Menschen empfand, zu ignorieren. Er gab auf, in ein Schicksal, das er nicht mehr steuern konnte und das für ihn gemacht war, das wusste er. Er sagte einfach JA zu seinem Herzen, das dem König von Rohan zuflog, und er vermochte es nicht mehr zu halten.  
  
"Wirst du mit mir kommen, Glorfindel?" fragte der König von Rohan erneut, und Glorfindel nickte, schloss dann seine Augen und gab sich einem zärtlichen Kusse hin, der ihre Lippen miteinander verschmelzen ließ.  
  
"Ich werde mit dir gehen, wo auch immer du hingehen wirst!" hauchte er dann in Eomers Ohr und mit lautem, wilden Lachen ergriff der König den Elben und warf ihn über sein Pferd.  
  
"So wird das sein!" rief Eomer, stieg hinter Glorfindel auf und wandte sich zu Asfaloth. "Du kannst alleine gehen?" fragte er das Pferd, und Glorfindel nickte, lächelnd, schmiegte sich an den König und so zog Glorfindel von Imladris in Edoras ein - umarmt und geliebt von dem König, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, der ab jenem Tage den Beinamen Eadig führte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ende des dritten Teiles der Eomer-Saga.  
  
Es folgt Teil 4: (Titel noch unbekannt) 


End file.
